Grabbing My Toothbrush - Revised Edition
by lunafairy738
Summary: One night Jayden is having a shower when he is interrupted by Emily asking if she can come in and grab her toothbrush. From there it gets heated and the two get closer than ever before (and I mean literally). Warning to all young readers: THIS FANFIC IS A LEMON! One chapter but long story.


Hey guys new FanFic, but remember WARNING! Lemon. This is my first lemon so please review and tell me what you think, PLEASE review.

* * *

**Grabbing My Toothbrush**

Emily crept down to the bathroom late at night, she saw the light on and the sound of the shower running down someone and hitting the tiled floor. She was starting to have second thoughts about brushing her teeth now. She heard the taps being turned off and the sound of shower door creak open then close. She decided to wait outside for the person to finish before brushing her teeth. She leaned against the wall next to the door before sliding to the floor. It was late a night and she was very tired so it didn't take long for her to fall asleep in front of the warmth of the bathroom door.

The door opened sometime later to reveal Jayden standing there with a red towel wound around his waist. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something white, he looks down and sees Emily curled up in a ball, Jayden instantly became scared. Was she alright? Was she hurt? He leans down close to Emily and places his hand on her shoulder, "Hey Em, are you alright?" He quickly knelt down as she fell into his waiting arms, he picked her up to see that she had fallen asleep. With a small smile he walked off to his room with Emily in his arms.

He entered his room and shut the door with his foot, laying Emily on the bed he went off to find his pajamas. He came back to find Emily once again curled up in a ball on his bed. With another small smile he walked over and slowly pulled the covers back and settling underneath them with his arms around Emily.

- The Next Morning -

Jayden woke to conscious, his eyes remained closed until he felt something nuzzle him. He opens his eyes to Emily still asleep in his arms, he smiles once again before carefully slipping out of bed as not to wake her.

He walks out to the living room to find the others having breakfast, Mike and Ji eating oatmeal, Kevin measuring out his breakfast, '_Typical_,' Jayden thought to himself and a strange smell in the air. '_Oh no_,' Jayden thought to himself as he tried desperately not to smell, '_Mia's cooking again_.' "Morning Jayden," Ji says, "have you seen Emily, she wasn't in her room this morning?"

"She's in my bed still asleep, I came out of my shower to find her curled up asleep on the floor last night so I took her to my room and let her sleep," Jayden explains.

"Oh, OK," Ji replies.

"Hey Ji, can I go the arcade today, I am running out of games to play here at the house?" Mike asks clearly sounding bored.

"Fine you can since you have been working hard in your training this week," Ji answers.

"Well I better go stop Mia from cooking," Kevin says getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey where's Antonio?" Jayden asks.

"He went out early this morning something about finding the best fishing spot," Mike answers. We all stop when we hear a girlish squeal coming from the kitchen. Five seconds later we see a flash of pink go past then Kevin walks out.

"Mission accomplished and I have managed to stop her from cooking lunch and dinner as well," Kevin announces.

"And what's the plan?" Mike asks out of curiosity.

"Just ask her out on a full day date."

"Nice work, congratulations," Jayden congratulates.

"It's about time that happened then you just have got to get over the next hurdle, asking her out," Mike says.

"Hey have you guys seen Emily I want her help on what to wear?" Mia asks walking back in.

"She's in my room but don't wake her she's still asleep," Jayden responds.

"Oh OK, well you don't mind if I just go like this do you Kev?"

"Not at all ready to go?"

"Samuraizer, wallet, I guess so."

"Well, we're out of here see you guys later," and with that Kevin and Mia walk out the gates.

"Well I'm outer here to," Mike exclaims inhaling the last of his breakfast and rushing out the door.

"Well, I'm going to get the groceries and then I got to visit the Tengen Gate, did you want to come Jayden?" Ji aks politely.

"No, I better stay here for when Emily wakes up, it might not be so nice to wake up expecting the house to be full of your teammates and mentor and figure out that everyone has gone."

"You're right there well, I will see you later." Now with everyone gone, Jayden trudges back down to his room to find Emily still asleep. '_How can she sleep through all of that?_' he asked himself, he laid back down under the covers and put his arms around her. He slowly felt her move and looked down to find a pair of hazel eyes looking innocently back up at him.

"Morning Em," he says trying to start a conversation.

"What time is it?" she says rubbing her eyes like an innocent little kid.

"Well the last time I checked it was 8:00."

"Where are the others?"

"Antonio apparently went fishing early this morning, Mia and Kevin have gone on a full day date to stop Mia from cooking, Mike has gone to the arcade and Ji will probably drag him back after getting the groceries and getting back from being at the Tengen Gate."

"And why didn't you go out?"

"Well I thought it would be better to wake up to someone in the house than be all alone."

"To shay to that."

"So did you want to have breakfast now or are we going to stay in bed all day?"

"Well I was hoping, no, you wouldn't do it."

"What, spill the beans."

"I, well, I was wondering, if you didn't mind, well could you stay, well if you like-"

"Emily," Jayden says putting his hands on her shoulders, "it's OK, just say it."

"OK, will you stay with me in bed today?" Emily blushed and looked at the bed. Jayden smiled and grabbed her before falling to the bed.

"I would love to,"he says kissing her, she kisses him back. The kisses increase, each one with more want and lust than the last, Jayden removes his hand from her cheek and moves further down to her clothed womanhood. He rubs slowly before pressing up a finger every now and then. She moans, each one seemed to turn Jayden on. He lips travel down to her neck, her hands running through his soft mouse brown hair.

Emily suddenly feels cold, she looks down to find that Jayden had unzipped her jumper but the cold of being jumperless was replaced by Jayden's body heat from holding her close. Jayden stops for a moment and places his forehead to Emily's. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily nods her head before kissing Jayden once again.

Her fingers travel down to his pants, stripping him of his jeans and leaving him in his boxers and shirt, but the shirt didn't last long, it was soon taken off. Emily was the same, Jayden had taken her shirt an pants off leaving her in just her pale yellow panties. He holds one of her C cup breasts with one hand massaging it while sucking the other. His other hand was down further with one finger in her clitoris, rubbing in circles.

His dick was really hard, wanting a piece of the action, his hands and lips move off Emily, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and shoving them to the floor. He moves back over Emily, he grabs his dick rubbing the tip on her pussy. "J-Jayden, can you go slowly?" Emily stutters.

"Are you a virgin?" She slowly nodded her head. "Well then I better be memorable," Jayden slowly starts to insert himself into her. He stops when he notices her face scrunched in pain. He reaches up slowly as not to insert himself any further in for the time being and strokes her cheek. "It's alright, you just have to wait as after the pain comes the pleasure." She nods back slightly, he continues inserting himself, his hymen had broken and she bled slightly, but it didn't matter.

Jayden started slow at first but his trusts became harder and faster at Emily's request. They both were shouting out each other's names in pleasure as it climaxed. "Em, I'm going to cum," Jayden says still thrusting in and out.

"So am I," Emily replies, then she could feel him pouring into her womb. They fell back and lay there melted and panting hard.

"So," Jayden says panting, "was I memorable."

"Very," she wraps her arms around him and snuggles in closer to him.

- Later at Night -

They all sat around the table in the living room eating their dinner. "So what did you guys do today?" Mia asks Jayden and Emily.

"Not much just hang around and doing some chores and Jayden helped me with my sword skills," Emily says telling the truth but not the whole truth. She glanced at Jayden who glanced back trying hard not to smile like the Joker. The others looked at each other not knowing what was going on but took the explanation given to them as not to pester the couple.

As they were going to bed Jayden and Emily met up again, "I really liked to day, it is defiantly one to remember thank you," Emily says looking at the floor blushing like mad.

"Well, I really liked today too, night Em," he kisses her cheek before heading into his room. Once he was gone Emily placed her hand where Jayden had kissed her. '_I'm glad I went and grabbed my toothbrush last night_,' Em thought to herself as she headed to bed.

* * *

And that my dear friends is the end of the story please review I want people opinions on this, it is greatly appreciated.


End file.
